


DREAD

by succubusybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Forced Orgasm, How many ways can I say that there is graphic rape in this fic, Nonvember, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/pseuds/succubusybody
Summary: Rey thinks Ben is just another regular at the coffee shop. She's wrong.





	DREAD

**Author's Note:**

> Me, ignoring nanowrimo to write this really long, plotless one shot? It's more likely than you'd think!
> 
> also, because I probably need to say this, none of the things said or done by the characters reflects me as a person? obviously. thanks.

He comes in for his extra-hot cappuccino every day at 9:45 am.

It doesn’t take her long to start recognizing him, and not much longer than that to start anticipating him. He comes in after the morning rush has died down, so she’s able to take her time making his drink instead of trying to rush through it to get to the next one.

By the second week, she’s ready for him, cup in hand and sharpie ready by the time he makes it up to the counter. 

“It’s Ben, right? Want your regular?” The marker stays poised until he nods.

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think she sees a small smile, like he’s happy. That couldn’t be, though - nobody is ever happy before their coffee, and besides, when he’s been coming in consistently at such a slow hour, wasn’t it kind of expected?

But he’s extra polite when she hands over his drink. Their fingers brush, and she feels heat flood her cheeks as she tells him to have a good day at work.

He’s old, and she’s being stupid. He’s well dressed and clearly has money, and there’s no way he’s interested in a full time barista.

-

“I hate to do this, but can I get oat milk this time?”

Her eyebrows raise in surprise, but she’s not about to tell him _no_ , so she smiles and plucks the paper cup off the bar to start over. 

She’s had his drink ready and waiting for him for about two weeks now, and he’s never changed a thing. She’s not bothered by the fact that he wants oat milk… she just didn’t see it coming.

“Trying something new?” She speaks over her shoulder as she starts steaming the milk, raising her voice to talk over the scream of the machine. Still extra hot, still a large cappuccino, just… oat milk. Out of the blue.

“Yeah… I looked into that documentary you mentioned. What the Health?” She turns to look at him while she pours the steamed milk into a new cup, and he’s leaning against the bar with his arms crossed. 

He looks like he’s waiting for some kind of response, so she nods. “Did you like it?”

“I’m not sure anybody’s supposed to like it, but I’m gonna lay off the dairy for a while.”

Rey just smiles. He’s been doing this thing, lately, where he waits around after getting his coffee and they make small talk. She still doesn’t know that much about him, but it’s better than silence. Working alone gets lonely, and he’s usually the only customer she has around this time.

She’s running out of non-personal things to talk about, though, and she wants to keep this as professional as she can. If something gets awkward, she’ll probably still have to see him every day at 9:45 am.

“How’s work going?” It’s easier to talk about him. She prefers to talk about him.

-

She’s so excited to be promoted to shift leader that she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Her schedule changes - she’ll be supervising the busier night shift, and closing, too - so she can actually do things in the day, like a normal human being.

Rose takes her out to lunch to celebrate.

An afternoon nap has her ready for the night. She braids her hair on the walk to the shop, tucking it under her beanie just as she walks in.

No sooner than she has a foot in the door does a man shoot out of his chair, startling Rey and a few of the patrons around him in the process. 

Ben.

She hadn’t expected to see him here, and she really hadn’t expected him to give her heart palpitations. A few of the people at the tables shoot him dirty looks, but she forces an awkward smile. 

“You weren’t there this morning.” His voice is rushed, and she feels… uncomfortable. She must have forgotten to tell him about her promotion and the schedule change that came with it. No, not forgotten - she hadn’t thought it would be a big deal.

The coffee shop was definitely still open during the day. He had another barista to chat with. She doesn’t see the problem.

“Yeah, I got promoted to shift leader, so I’ve been closing lately. I thought I’d mentioned it?”

It’s a bold-faced lie, but her she’s technically at work, and it would be considered bad customer service to tell someone she didn’t think it was that big of a deal. It wasn’t in the handbook, or anything, but he seems pretty upset.

“You didn’t.” His voice is rough and clipped. 

“Hey, Rey!” Finn, her favorite coworker, is shouting at her from behind the bar, his hands cupped to carry his voice across the cafe. “Are you gonna clock in, or are you gonna make me do all the work?”

Relief floods her senses - she hadn’t known how badly she wanted a way out of this conversation until he’d given her one. 

Jerking her thumb over her shoulder, she forces a small smile. “Sorry, Ben, but I really have to get on the clock.” Not wanting to give him a chance to argue or interject, she turns and heads for the back room to grab her apron and name tag. 

“Hey.” She looks up to see Finn leaning into the room, hanging onto the door frame with a worried look on his face. “What was that about? You looked, uh… uncomfortable.”

She waves a hand his way, dismissing the statement before she ties the strings of her apron behind her back. “It’s nothing. Regular that I forgot to tell I was moving to nights.” Finn doesn’t look convinced, but he drops it.

When she heads back out behind the counter, Ben and all of his things are gone.

-

“Alright, boss lady. Everything’s ready for the morning crew.”

Rey’s nose wrinkles, and she looks up from the notebook to see Finn pulling his apron over his head. “Ew, dude. Don’t call me that. It makes me sound like a tyrant.”

He grins, tucking his hands into his pockets. “How about fearless leader?”

Rey rolls her eyes and goes back to writing down the counts for the evening. “Better, I guess. You could always just call me Rey, though.” 

After a minute, though, she realizes that he hasn’t moved. He’s just… standing there, watching her do the counts, even though he’s done for the night. With a sigh, she puts down the pencil and looks up at him, cradling her chin in her palm and raising her eyebrows.

“I just thought you might want me to stay with you til you’re ready to leave.” He chooses his words carefully, like he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing.

She’s pretty sure he’s trying to avoid bringing up Ben, because that would imply that she’s scared of him. She’s not, and hopefully they both know that. He knows she’s not scared… right?

“ _Please_ , Finn. Is this about that guy?” He doesn’t answer, and she figures that’s answer enough. “He’s just a weird guy. It’s not a big deal. Go home and get some sleep. I’m almost done, anyway.” 

She pauses, but he doesn’t seem convinced, so she stands and gives him a friendly shove. “Go! I have pepper spray on my keychain.”

It takes forever, but he finally sighs and heads for the door. 

Good. She can take care of herself. She’ll get up and lock the door, as soon as she copies down these last few numbers. Then she just has to prep the register for the morning, and she’s good to go.

He’s only been gone for a second when the door swings open again, little bell chiming away.

“What,” she calls, scribbling away in a hurry to get done with work and get home for the evening. “Did you forget something?”

Silence.

Silence is really, really unlike him. She frowns, putting the down and straightening up. She can’t see much of the cafe from the back room, but she’s suddenly too nervous to walk out. 

Not that she’s scared or anything, she assures herself. It’s just common sense.

“Finn?”

Still no answer. Rey shifts her weight to one side, taking just one step towards the doorway - she can’t hear anyone moving around out there at all. Had she imagined hearing the door open?

Someone must’ve thought the shop was still open and left when they realized it’s not. That has to be it.

Whatever the case, she should probably lock the door until she’s ready to leave.

Taking a deep breath, she forces the butterflies in her stomach to settle down before crossing the cafe with long, hurried strides, twisting the lock with the flash of a trembling hand - and feeling much better once she does.

When she turns, ready to go to the back room to finish the counts, the lights are off. She doesn’t _think_ she turned the lights off - it seems like a weird thing for her to do, considering she was going to be right back - but she figures it’s at least possible.

It’s still weird as hell, though. No denying that. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

There’s no answer once again, and she’s starting to feel stupid. This is what she gets for watching so many horror movies: paranoia.

With a sigh, she stalks back over and forces herself to flick the lights back on before she can overthink it and get scared again… and there he is.

Though part of her had expected to see _someone_ , it still catches her off guard, a scream ripping out of her throat as she stumbles backwards. She wants to believe that he’s just a regular who’d never do anything to hurt her. A part of her knows if that were true, he wouldn’t have been hiding in the shadows like this.

“Ben, y-you… you can’t be here. We’re closed.” It’s a dumb thing to say, sure, but she really wanted this to be some sort of misunderstanding. She really wanted this to be something simple, something that could be easily explained away.

She wants to forgive him for scaring her and forget this ever happened.

“I know.”

It seems that things won’t be so easy. _Like they ever fucking are,_ she thinks sourly.

He takes one step forward, still wearing his fancy coat, and she takes one step back. He takes a step. She takes a step. A terrible, terrifying tango she never really wanted to be a part of. She realizes, far too late, that he’s backing her behind the bar; she’ll have to jump over the counter if she wants to run.

“You didn’t tell me your schedule was changing.” He spits the words out like an accusation. Her stomach twists. “You were trying to get rid of me. You knew how much I liked you, and you tried to get rid of me.”

Rey shakes her head , hands up like she’s trying to calm a lion as it prowls towards her. “It’s not like that. It’s really not.” She flinches when she feels the metal countertop press up against her spine, but braces her hands against it, like that would help.

She’s never been great with words. When something’s wrong with one of her friends, she does things - acts of service, and all that. She doesn’t know what to say to him to make this better.

“You knew I was sweet on you, but you didn’t even have the decency to turn me down in person.” She gawks, but he keeps going, pressing forward step by step and entirely unphased by the look of confusion on her face. Her mind races as she tries to remember anything - besides that one time that their fingers accidentally brushed - that could have been considered him making a move. “You were just going to ditch me. Like a bitch.”

Her eyes widen. She’s never heard him talk like this. She’s never even heard him swear. “Ben, that’s not-”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

It’s the last straw. She lunges to one side, using her arms to push herself up onto the countertop in a desperate attempt to crawl across it, shrieking when she feels hands wrapping around her ankles.

A merciless yank rips her knees out from underneath her. She knocks her head against the counter with a yelp as she tries to catch herself. Funny: she’d always thought seeing stars was a figure of speech. Unfortunately, her head isn’t spinning quite hard enough to not feel him pressing up behind her.

She screams, pressing her legs together as tightly as she can. No one is going to come by - they don’t get foot traffic in this part of town, and the CVS next door closed thirty minutes ago.

He palms the side of her head, pushing down until her cheeks are squished between his hand and the cool metal of the counter. She feels his free hand pull insistently at her jeans, denim scraping soft skin as he peels them down to her knees, taking her panties along with them.

Panic reaches a fever pitch. Rey chokes on a sob, hands scrabbling frantically behind her; he quits pushing her head into the counter and instead grabs her wrists.

“Please- please! Please, don’t do this. Don’t do this to me, Ben.” It’s a rushed, pitiful wail, punctuated with sobs that leave her out of breath. He doesn’t answer, and her chest shakes with another cry as he wraps the long fingers of one hand around both her wrists just seconds before she hears his belt clink.

The feel of him prodding her entrance sends her shrieking all over again, writhing where he’s got her pinned as he sinks into her slowly, conquering her unyielding flesh inch by inch. 

He buries himself up to the hilt with a groan, and she sobs again, the sound of him enjoying ripping her in half too much to bear. “Please.” Her voice is weak and hoarse already. “Please, Ben. You’re hurting me.”

The request earns her a slap on the ass. “Shut the fuck up,” he growls. “Don’t fucking ruin this for me.”

As if to prove his point, he backs all the way out of her before thrusting in again, bruising her hip bones against the edge of the counter. 

There’s no rhythm as he starts to fuck her, thrusts wild and over-excited and punishing. He lets go of her wrists to lean over her, caging her between his body and the counter, his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck, instead.

She whimpers. He yanks, _hard_ , craning her head back at an uncomfortable angle. “I said shut the fuck up.”

It’s not that simple: her face is half-covered in snot, making each breath rattle, and the sound of their skin slapping together has her on the edge of a meltdown. Rey bites her lip until it bleeds.

The cafe is filled with the sounds of his grunting, her breathing, and fucking. 

She isn’t sure she’ll ever forget it.

“Oh, fuck.” He leans back, opting to grab both her hips as he drives into her, frenzied, each thrust a bit more desperate than the last.

And, much to her horror, her body responds to that. Her legs start to tremble as pressure builds between her legs, knees pressing together as she tries to force the feeling away. This shouldn’t be happening. This _can’t_ be happening.

But it is. Her hands scrabble frantically, knocking stacks of cups and bags of coffee beans onto the floor as she tries to pull away from him - tries to stop what’s been started. Ben holds her in place with a vice-like grip on her hips, continuing that same pace.

She whines as she comes undone, forehead pressed against the counter as tears spill from her eyes.

He laughs and leans over her once again, huffing in her ear. “Did you just have an orgasm? While - ah! - while you’re getting raped? Fucking slut.”

She sobs, and it seems to be what he needs - he pushes his face into her hair and groans. She feels him swell inside of her before he spills, swearing and groaning against her as he does. He collapses, suffocating her beneath his weight, making her aware of every shaking sob as her chest presses into his. He doesn’t get up, so they lay there like that for ages until he finally speaks.

“You’re never fucking getting rid of me now.”


End file.
